The Quiet Game
by Twipi
Summary: Sonny decided to force Chad to play the "Quiet Game" after a busy day on set.  Read, and you'll understand.  Channy! ONE-SHOT


**The Quiet Game**

It had been a busy day at So Random. It started with three hours of taping, an hour of meeting and greeting fans, and to top it all off, I had an interview with Santiago Heraldo . Not that I don't enjoy all of these things, I love all of it, but work gets tiring after six straight hours of it. I wanted to go do something fun. I was too tired to drive anywhere, so I had to find something fun to do inside the studio. Tawni had already left to go to a spa treatment, Nico and Grady left to go bowling, and Zora was who knows where. There was only one last person in the studio to have fun with, a certain three-named jerk throb.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper

Now, how was I supposed to have fun with an enemy like that. Granted, I did have a bit of a thing for him, but sometimes my hatred of him took over those other emotions. That's when I had an idea. I could mess with Chad Dylan Cooper, and it will be most certainly fun. I ran over to Stage 2 as quickly as I could.

"Hey Sonny! Couldn't stay away from the CDC charm, could you?"

"Chad, how would you like to make fifty bucks?"

"Uh, what's the catch?"

"All you have to do is not talk for the next three hours, no matter what happens to you."

"Any why are you doing this? Are you really that bored?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Sure, then. I won't talk for the next three hours."

"If you talk, no money."

"Got it. When do I start."

"One more thing!" I could tell this frustrated Chad. Perfect.

"What."

"You have to stay at the Prop House those three hours!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine, now let's get going." I grabbed Chad's hand and sprinted through the hall. I wasn't exactly holding his hand, but I was making contact with it, which gave me butterflies. I saw Chad smiling, too.

"Now, sit in that chair and don't get out of it."

"Being held hostage wasn't part of the deal." Chad said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Do you want fifty bucks? Then sit in that chair and zip your lips. Your time begins NOW!" Now that I had immobilized and muted Chad, I had to think of ways to make him talk. What did Chad Dylan Cooper love more than himself? That would be Chad Dylan Cooper's hair. I looked over to my vanity, where there was a jar of honey (don't' ask.) I grabbed the bear-shaped jar, opened it up, went over to Chad, and poured half of it on his hair. The look on Chad's face was priceless. It felt like payback from all of the times he was mean to me. Chad's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the chair. Still, no words came out of his mouth. I decided to mess up his hair further by running my fingers through it. I tried to ignore the fact that my fingers were in his hair, and the feeling that I got in my stomach from doing it. I spiked it into a Mohawk, and wheeled over his chair to the mirror so he could see his lovely new do'. His face turned bright red, and his lips were clenched tight together. I gave him one of my biggest smiles, and I could of sworn I saw him smile a little after that.

I still had a couple hours left until the bet was over, so I brainstormed another idea to make Chad talk. Who did Chad Dylan Cooper hate the most? That would be the one and only Zac Efron. Luckily, Tawni had a few pictures in her desk. I kept Chad in front of the mirror, and one by one, I taped the pictures on his shirt. Now, Chad was forced to look at Zac Efron's face the next couple of hours. He was sure to lose it within the next ten minutes.

Five minutes passed and I could tell Chad was getting fidgety. I wasn't a complete monster, so I decided to tell him that he could get out of the chair, he just couldn't fix his hair or take the pictures off of his shirt. Surprisingly, he went over and sat by me. He didn't try to flick honey on me, or even give me a playful punch on the shoulder, he just sat there. This confused me. Chad never acted like this. I could only hope that I didn't make him too mad earlier. This was probably his twisted version of payback. We just sat like this for twenty minutes, both of us saying nothing. I decided to just give Chad the fifty bucks. I really did take the bet too far.

"Chad, you can talk. I'll give you the fifty. I'm sorry for messing with you hair and taping Zac Efron pictures on you." He didn't say anything at first, but then suddenly he turned around and looked at me.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" WHAT! Where did this come from? I just poured honey in his perfect hair and wounded his ego with Zefron, and he asks me out? He really wasn't himself today!

"Chad, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. Sonny, don't you ever get tired of fighting? I mean, come one, we both know we like each other. Every time we fight we're really just flirting." I didn't know what to say.

"I guess so. I'll go out with you, Chad."

"Great! Now one last thing. It's a surprise, so make sure that you close your eyes!" I could only hope that Chad was going to kiss me! After a few seconds of nothing, I felt something cold and sticky pour on my head. He found the honey.

"CHAD!" When I opened my eyes, he was gone, and there was a note on the couch instead. It read:

_Sunshine-_

_Don't worry about the money. I think you paid enough already. Pick you up at 8, m'lady._

_Love,_

_Your Chad Dylan Cooper_


End file.
